La professie
by Clover3
Summary: Voilà 100 ans après le fameux tournois seul le roi des shaman gourverne cette terre en péril. Qui accomplira la professie? chapitre2
1. introduction

Je commence pour la première une histoire sur shaman King j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Présentation 100 plus tard

Cela faisait plus de 100 ans que Hao avait mis main basse sur le roi des esprits. Durant ce siècle, il avait exterminer beaucoup d'humain et de shamans renégats ou bien faible. Ils avaient vite compris que les humains, qu'il traitait d'être inférieur ne pouvait rien contre lui, il leur avait donc proposé un marché: Hao avait promis que si les humains se soumettais à lui, il leur laisserai la vie sauve mais dans le cas contraire, les renégats serai pourchassés et tué après d'horrible souffrance. Beaucoup avait accepté en espérant la venue prochaine d'un sauveur. Mais sans grand espoir car Hao avait un pouvoir tellement fort que personne ne pouvait s'opposer à sa force. De plus le roi des esprits lui avait donné l'immortalité.

Mais il y a de ça 50 ans, une shaman qui était contre Hao avait eut une prédiction au moment de ça mort. Pendant que l'horrible maître des shamans était en train de la tuer à petit feu, elle eut un flash. A ce moment là, un alo de lumière l'entoura et elle dit:

"Au moment où le monstre dominera tout,

Au moment où les coeurs seront à bout,

Quand il pensera avoir tout eut,

Quand tout le monde pensera que tout est perdu

La lumière naîtra dans un océan de chaleur

Le démon connaîtra des jours de grand malheur,

L'élue des esprits et des morts arrivera sur terre

Délivrera la planète et tout le monde de l'enfer

Ils se rejoindrons tous et ne formerons plus qu'un

Tous unis pour une chose, enfin contre le malin

Le malheur du puissant viendra de ses origines

Du clan élue pour lutter contre l'infamie"

La lumière disparut et la shaman rendit son dernier souffle. Hao prit peur et détruit le corps de cette femme ainsi que toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes. Personne ne devait apprendre cela, personne ne devait savoir que le plus grand des shamans avait un point faible. Le seul clan dont il était originaire était celui des Asakura. Dès, ce jour fatidique il ordonna la chasse à ce clan. Il en demanda l'extermination total, et ceux qui en tuerai recevrait une récompense.

Beaucoup furent exterminés, mais une petite poignée réussit à s'enfuir. Notamment, Anna et Yoh. Se furent en très peu de temps les seules survivants du clan Asakura, ainsi que leurs enfants une jeune fille et jeune garçon. Ils furent élevés dans le plus grand des secrets jusqu'au jour où un homme de Hao passèrent devant l'endroit où habité en cachette Yoh. Il les reconnut et décida de les exterminer. Mais le fils lui n'était pas là à ce moment là et il put en réchapper. Son coeur remplis de haine il changea de nom et de contré. Il s'exila dans un petit village et y fit sa vie sans être vu des autorités de Hao.

Le roi des shaman pensait gouverner toute la planète et avoir tué tout ses ennemis mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

* * *

voilà la fin du premier chap disons que c pour voir comment mon idée peut etre accepté ou rejeté. 


	2. trahison

2ème chapitre : La trahison

20 ans avant le début de cette histoire, le fils de Yoh s'était installé dans un tout petit village isolé du reste du monde dont même Hao ignorait l'existence. Celui-ci était composé de shaman renégats et en grande partie de simple humain qui essayèrent de s'ouvrir au monde des esprits pour combattre Hao. Le jeune homme décida de faire partit de cette grande équipe pour venger sa famille. Il dissimula sont véritable nom et prénom car il était recherché par tout et il ne voulait pas que les autres le jettent de peur d'être découvert. Il se fit donc appeler Manta.

Pendant plus de deux ans, Ils se préparèrent tous au combat et à l'assaut de la forteresse de Hao. Manta a été nommé commandant de l'équipe la plus forte de tous. Celles qui va s'occuper de Hao et ses sbires.

Le jour J, toutes les équipes se formèrent et était prête à partir. Tous avaient fait leurs adieux à leur famille et à leurs enfants. Manta fit de même avec sa jeune épouse et son bébé. Celui-ci était une fille.

Au moment de partir un incident arriva. Un homme couvert de sang tomba dans les bras du fils à Yoh.

-Il arrive….fit l'homme agonisant.

Il mourra dans les bras de Manta.

-Tout le monde en alerte. Il est là, cri t-il.

Un vent de panique se forma dans le village. Touts les guerriers se préparèrent au combat.

Hao et ses sbires descendirent autour de lui.

-Alors on se révolter contre le grand seigneur ? fit l'un des sbires qui était une jeune homme avec de long cheveux noirs et des yeux de couleur rouge. Je m'occuperais bien de vous pour cette effronterie.

L'esprit du jeune homme apparut. C'était une immense panthère noire.

-Esprit ! Unité !

Après ces paroles, l'esprit entra dans le corps de son maître et celui-ci se transforma. Des Griffe apparurent, sa chevelure s'hérissa, ses dents s'allongèrent, une queue lui poussa et ses oreilles pointèrent. Il se précipita sur le premier qu'il vu. Celui-ci fit qu'un avec son esprit qui se mit dans sa hache et il créa un bouclier qui arriva à parer l'attaque. La panthère noire fit une roulade arrière et retomba sur ses pâtes. Il regarda son adversaire.

-Je vois tu n'es pas aussi nul que tu le fais voir. Tant mieux tu vas me servir de digestif.

L'homme félin se précipita sur son ennemi. Il tourna tout autour de lui sans que l'homme ne puisse voir où il était. La peur envahit et il ne savait pas d'où allait venir la menace. Son ennemi s'élança sur lui. On entendit un grand bruit sourd. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, l'homme aux yeux rouges était au sol inanimé. Tous se retournèrent vers l'autre homme. Il fut sauvé de justesse par Manta.

-Tien ! Tiens ! Tu n'es pas mort avec les parents ?

Manta se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il reconnut sa sœur.

-Que fais-tu l'as Yumi ? Je te croyais morte.

-Et non mon cher frère.

-Mes comment est-ce possible tu étais dans la maison.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui est amené les soldas de Hao chez nous. Notre très cher seigneur m'a offert une puissance énorme en échange.

Manta n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa propre sœur avait livré ses parents à leur pire ennemi. Des souvenirs de joie et de bonheur avec sa famille lui revint en tête. Une haine immense naquit en lui. Une grande dose de furyuku commença à se concentrer en lui.

-Traîtresse ! fit il avant de lancer une puissante attaque contre elle et Hao.

Une puissante lumière aveugla tout le monde pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque Hao regarda autour de lui il remarqua que trois de ses plus fidèle serviteur était tué. Manta lui était encore debout mais à bout de souffle.

-Très bien mon cher descendant tu vas me payé cette affront. Vous trois détruisez tout le village et ses habitants que rien ne subsiste. Toi je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton sort.

Yumi s'interposa entre les deux. Elle s'agenouilla devant Hao.

-Maître ! Laissez moi m'occuper de ce traître à votre place.

Hao ne vit aucune objection à cela. Il décida de rejoindre sa troupe dans la destruction complète du village. Il s'en donna à cœur joie, tuant sans pitié tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il entra dans une maison où se trouvait une jeune femme avec un bébé. Il remarqua autour de lui des photos d'elle avec Manta et l'enfant. Il la regarda très intéressé.

-Très bien puisque tu as prit trois vie de mes sbires je vais te prendre se que tu as de plus cher.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Celle-ci fut possédée.

-Ton corps et ton âme m'appartiennent. Tu es désormais sous mon influence. Fais moi voir ça.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et remarqua que c était une jeune fille.

-Très bien je vais la garder. Elle me sera inoffensive si je la prends pour ma fille.

Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il pensa avoir prit le dessus sur le destin.


End file.
